


Fixing Myself to Find You

by ThertiaDragonslayer, WitchyLurker



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Cat Cafe, Endgame Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pet Adoption, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, bookstore, canon-divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThertiaDragonslayer/pseuds/ThertiaDragonslayer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchyLurker/pseuds/WitchyLurker
Summary: Post-Endgame Steve Rogers discovers that his soulmark has some in. This would be amazing after waiting almost 100 years for them, except it came in when he was doing humanitarian work, so he has no idea who it is.Bucky Barnes is a one-armed engineer who isn't sure what to do after the dusting of half the earth and the returning of them all. So he goes soul searching, but not soulmate searching after finding his mark lit up in his new temporary housing.Will they find each other after therapy and soul-searching? Only time will tell.Also, there's lots of cute animals.





	Fixing Myself to Find You

There is an old myth that the god Odin split humans apart, fearful of their power as they learned and grew, and as he slowed his conquering of the nine realms. It was fortunate, then, that the Norse gods saw these incomplete humans and Frigga, in a moment of empathy, gave humanity a way to find their other halves, obtuse as it was.

“Darling, they are miserable, the humans aren’t meant to be kept apart like this. They are suffering because of what you’ve done. Let me give them a chance. Let there be a chance that they may meet and be restored. A sign of sorts, and a bond if they recognize it and nurture it.” Frigga looked to her husband, cruel but starting to soften with Hela no longer driving his temper.

Odin, hating to see his wife upset, came behind her to look upon their own Asgard. “What do you propose my queen?”

“A compromise, marks that will shine like our own towers if the humans cross paths. They are growing quickly in number. They will not all reunite, but enough will to let the species grow and thrive. A difficult path, but one that can be walked by those found worthy by their dedication. A good compromise, a wise one my husband. Backed by the wisest ruler in all the realms?” She smirked as she looked down upon him.

Odin smiled in return, his face crinkling with the move. “Yes, I think that shall be an excellent compromise. The people of Midgard will rejoice for it! They will praise us, as wise and just gods as such. You make the most excellent of advisors my queen.”

And with a wave of his hand, it was made so. That every human has a counterpart, that can be found once they hit maturity

Every person was born with the potential to love. Freckle-like marks appeared as one ages, and by the time of their eighteenth year, it is complete. The real beauty of the patterns, however, shines brightest when soulmates meet, and those marks turn to metallic silvers and golds, a chameleon of colors as unique as the people bonded by them, and lines form between them, a constellation unique to only those two. If they spent time together, a true bond would form, tying them together, so they can sense each other's emotions.

It meant that there was some overlap between people, and that mark matching could never be an exact science, though governments and private agencies did their best to figure one out as decades and centuries passed. Societies cursed and valued these marks in equal value. Those with hundreds were pitied, for it was difficult to find their marks, and those who had but few were considered lucky to be able to see their pattern so easily. Children connected their marks, imagining what their patterns would be once they were fully grown, and could start searching for their other half. It was a difficult quest, and by the time the 21st century rolled around, and the world was larger and full of bullions, it was no surprise that less than 20% of people found their soulmates. Most gave up and dated and married with no thoughts of marks unless they were true romantics.

It was even common for marriages and entire families to be ruined by a chance meeting of a soulmate later in life, and most countries had programs in place for the times when a vacation ended with a tourist and a local being fated. It was also fairly common for marked with lives to stay apart deliberately, for the sake of their families and partners. The options were there, but not utilized.

~~~

The aftermath of the reverse snap, and the battle with past-Thanos was complicated for far too many reasons. Bucky wasn't prepared when he blinked and ended up 5 years in the future. With strangers in his apartment, or what he quickly found out used to be his apartment.

It was even worse for Steve, who looked around the battlefield, more than exhausted from the collective Avengers effort headed by Tony and the gauntlet to eliminate Thanos. Nobody was lost, but they were all worn down, and still feeling the sting of Nat being gone.

Then they were expected to clean up and head the effort in New York City to get everyone missing five years into temporary homes until they can finish the recovery of damaged buildings. To be the shining example for the rest of the country and the world while Wakandan forces helped aid the recovery of the rest of the world.

It was long, grueling, tireless work. Everyone was worn thin even before all the shelters for the time-displaced were up and running. There was seemingly no end in sight even months later, as Steve found himself herding the next batch of Brooklynites into temporary housing. It was noisy and crowded and chaotic, and surprisingly easy for Steve to lose himself in the hustle and bustle of it. To simply let himself run on a super soldier autopilot, as guilty as that made him feel after the fact.

It was a distraction, from the realities of the battle, of almost losing Tony, of standing alone to face Thanos before Sam’s staticky voice came over coms. He’d never been so relieved to hear his own joke thrown back at him. Then there was the chain, all of the Avengers from the Battle of New York and Sokovia and even the space crew, coming together to share the power of the gauntlet. To make sure the power of the stones didn't leave Pepper and Morgan without a father.

He blinked, as he realized that he wasn't shuffling people along anymore, instead one of the organizers was gently shaking him, letting him know he could go for the day. He wasn't sure exactly how much time he lost, reliving the carnage that outstripped even the trenches he fought in with the Howling Commandos, but from the look of concern in her eyes, he knew it was probably significant.

And he thought he was finally getting better. Looks like even the Star Spangled Man had his work cut out for him still. He smiled at the worker, and thanked her for allowing him to help his people before heading out to his brownstone just a few blocks over.

It was a true testament to how exhausting the flashback was that he ended up asleep on his couch, and when he woke up the next morning he noticed a new feature peeking out from where his hair was growing long in the back once again. A silvery line that connected the only marks to follow him from before the serum, and disappeared just below his shirt collar. Sometime yesterday he had run into his soulmate and never even recognized it.

Times like these he really wished Nat was still around. Because in that moment he felt well and truly fucked by fate…again.

It was another 6 months before Bruce and Tony managed to cobble together enough time and parts to allow them to send the stones back to their proper times. Steve knew that he had to be the one to do it. It would be a good distraction from the questioning looks about his mark, and maybe he could finally get away from the questioning looks and the people who had started faking what they could see of his mark.

It was larger than the standard, but not to the point where it was unheard of. Stretching from just behind his right ear down his neck and ending at his collarbone, it was an abstract constellation that few found himself mesmerized by every time he caught sight of it. He’d even done a few drawings centered around it, sketches of bodies of different genders and colors and creeds to pass the time, but never with a face. He couldn't imagine who he managed to let pass him by.

~~

Bucky knows logically that he's not aged the 5 years that he kissed all in just a few short weeks, but it feels like it after everything. From one short blink to the next he went from feeling strange as he prepared to leave his apartment for another day at the office, to the next, where someone else had moved into said apartment and _five years_ had passed. It was a lot to take in. A lot.

Which is why he feels like it's acceptable to still be overwhelmed in the weeks that followed, as he looks around the new temporary housing he's in. The apartment he’d landed housed himself, a nice enough middle-aged librarian named Gene, and a snarky college student named America. It was certainly not the worst living situation he’d ever had, even if it was far from ideal. He, like half the world had to live with losing everything. Somehow not being alone made it marginally better.

He didn't expect the surprised look on America’s face after he shrugged off his jacket in the new space. “Do I have something on my shirt, kid?”

“No, but dude, if you’ve got your mark, then why are you _here_ and not with them? That’s been, like, the biggest hurrah, is all the marked who didn't bond are supporting each other and shit! And you're slumming it here with me and Gene.”

“But I don't have my mark, least not last I checked?” He frowned as he looked down, and caught the faintest glimmer of a mark stretching down to his collarbone. “Shit.”

That was how he found himself running frantically through the building, hoping beyond all desperation that he could find them. But they weren't there. Whoever it was had disappeared, and he was left alone with his two new roommates. Thankfully, they were pretty good at comforting him.

~~

So it was a boon that most of the quantum suit covered it. The fewer distractions on his mission, the better. He gave a parting nod to Sam and Bruce, after getting copious hugs from Morgan and a home cooked lunch from Pepper. Turns out while Tony hated him a little, it wasn't a lasting enough sentiment to keep Steve from being named her godfather. Not like he’d been told until after the multitude of snaps and her fifth birthday. Still, he took the duties seriously and that meant hugs before any dangerous undertaking.

The first few stones were easy, the scepter required more Hydra deceptions that made his skin crawl, but he did it. The Time Stone was simple too, just a quick conversation with the Ancient One, who made several cryptic promises about his mark but didn't say much more beyond that and a thank you. The aether and Mjolnir were easy as well once Frigga came to help. She even gave him a short tour of her quarters and let him be only the second mortal to gaze upon the splendor of Asgard. If it weren't for his mark he might even have stayed there too. even the Power Stone was relatively simple, just placing it back in the temple and making sure Quill wasn't dead before he left.

~~

The Tesseract was another matter entirely. Getting it back into the storage container was simple, but getting caught by Peggy afterward was…not ideal. It ended up being an awkward conversation when his second slapdash disguise came off and she recognized him, and promptly slapped him with the same hand that had her own iridescent mark running along the back and curling around her wrist by that point.

“Steven Grant Rogers. I don't know how in the bloody hell you’re here instead of with the Valkyrie, but you are unacceptably late for our dance.” Her voice and expression softened, and her hand came up to cup his face gently at the end.

“I know Pegs, but I'm not that Steve. It’s complicated, but I can’t stay long.” He knew his expression was apologetic as he put his own hand over hers. “How about we get that dance so,where private and you can tell me all about the person who gave you that mark?”

“That is acceptable, but only if you return the favor, Captain.” Peggy dropped her hand and led him out of the compound from a secret entrance, one that looked vaguely familiar from his travels in it decades in the future.

“I’m afraid I’ll have to disappoint you Pegs. We had a chance meeting. I don't even know who they are. I've been looking for months, but…well when I come from there's a lot of chaos and not a lot of easy ways to track someone down.” He sighed heavily as he looked at the surroundings of Camp Lehigh.

“That’s a shame for them, but I do think you’ll just adore Angie. We met while I was working on a case for the SSR, before all this. She's an actress, and in high demand since we have marks on the hand. Makes for easy replication for studios, and easy coverup if they’d rather she match her co-stars mark. All a little dramatic, but I can't really talk since I run a spy agency and all.”

And then, just like always, she knew how to keep up just the right amount of conversation to keep him out of his head. The rest of the evening went by in a blur of meeting Angie and having dinner, followed by not one, but two dances with each of the ladies. Big, extravagant numbers from the 30s that had Steve misty-eyed and nostalgic in a way he hadn’t felt since before Sam and the Avengers.

Then Angie excused herself, and they got the dance Steve always hoped for, even knowing back in the war that they weren't fated. It was slow, cheek to cheek with him able to hold her like they never got time for in the old days. Peggy felt older, stronger in his arms after seeing her last in the home.

“Thank you.” They were sitting in her living room, with coffee for him and tea for her. “I always regretted that I never got to do this.”

“I understand, and I'm glad you're keeping your promise, even if you won't get to stay. You have always been stubborn and a man of your word. So much so that it seems even time won't stop you, but darling, you know what you have to do now, don't you?” She put her hand over his, eyes pointedly gesturing toward his mark.

“I have one more friend to see, and to bring home before I can find them Peggy. Before I go, I just need to tell you two things. They’re important. You have to understand that.” By the end of his statement he was practically begging. He couldn't stay to save Bucky and SHIELD, but he could warn her. The worst could be stopped.

“What is it?” She must have seen the importance in his expression and tone, because she was sitting up straight and fierce now.

“Hydra is in SHIELD, even now. Thanks to Zola. They’re still out there, they didn't go away with Schmidt. You have to put a stop to it Peggy, or a lot of innocent people will die. They're working with the Russians. I have coordinates for a base in Siberia.”

She nodded, and retrieved a notepad. “Write all of it down. I’ll handle it Steve. With the utmost discretion.”

After he wrote it all down, he gave her and Angie parting hugs, and then headed to his final destination.

~~

Vormir was breathtaking in every was Steve had experienced only once before in his life. As he looked up at the skyline, it brought him back to the spiraling galaxy he’d seen when Schmidt disappeared through the Tesseract.

It didn’t bode well, but it also didn't stop him from climbing up the mountain to the altar he’d been told about by Clint. It was treacherous and snowy and desolate and beautiful all at once. He couldn't help but let his thoughts wander to the person waiting on him, and how he might never find them simply because New York was a huge city, and not everyone in that relief shelter had been properly tracked, and many of them had probably scattered. Moving and job changes were all common thanks to the missing 5 years of half the world.

He braced himself as he came around the final bend and came face to face with the haunted visage of Johan Schmidt.

“It has been a long time Captain, decades since I last saw you. How defeated you look now.” It wasn't a gloat like Steve had heard back in the war, but still it grated on him.

He wanted this over. Now. “I have the Soul Stone. It’s good for one soul, right?” He held it up, and let it hover slightly over his hand like it was naturally want to do. “I’m returning it. So give back Nat. I’m taking her home.”

Schmidt nodded, and led him to the precipice meant for sacrifices. “Throw it. Throw it and envision who you want back. You are the first to return the Stone, and I cannot guarantee it will return your comrade to you, but it does not hurt to try.”

And so Steve did, remembering every moment with Nat. Their time in SHIELD together, fighting in New York, visits in Wakanda and wandering the globe to do rogue missions after the Accords. Everything, good and bad, and then he was laying in a pool of water. With her by his side.

“Whatcha got there stranger?” Her voice was weak, but she did have her signature smirk on her face, even as her hair got messed up in a way he knew she hated, thanks to the water.

“Well, I’ve got my friend back, as a start. Got a world that’s saved, but I didn't want it to miss you too much, so I thought I’d bring you back with me. Up for the trip?”

“Yeah, but you’ll need to give me a minute. Last thing I remember is falling off that cliff. It's a little disorienting.” She huffed out a laugh and shook her head. “But we won, yeah? They’re all back?”

“Yeah Nat, we won. Everyone survived too, by some miracle. I got a dance with my best girl from the war. Hopefully stopped a corrupt SHIELD from being formed in another timeline. Got to meet the woman who was in charge of all the sorcerers before Strange and see two alien planets. It's been a lot, but it's good.” He found a small smile on his face as he stood up and offered her his hand. “Now let’s get you home. I have a project I get the feeling you will _love_.”

~~

And with that they headed home, and Nat agreed to help Steve out with his request, to find his errant soulmate…after Nat got a few weeks off and he got a lot of therapy. He knew now, that he had to present his best self for whoever would be stuck with him for the rest of their lives. He owed them that, and he owed himself that too.

~~

The shelter was crowded, what felt like hundreds upon hundreds of kennels each with one to two dogs in them, with several rooms off to either side labeled with warnings not to open without a volunteer assisting. Through the small windows, Steve could see dozens of cats playing and lazing within them.

After walking through the rows and not finding any dogs that spoke to him, he came across one that screamed ‘perfect.’ Curled up in the far corner of her kennel, impossibly small, was a tan lady whose info sheet read “Jasmine-Lab/pit bull mix. Sweet and gentle, she’s perfect for a home with other pets and children. Abandoned 5 weeks ago, and foster approved.” Beneath those small facts were comments from several foster homes, all of whom gave glowing recommendations.

Steve smiled, and crouched down, sticking a few fingers into the chain link of her kennel. “Hey Miss Jasmine, you look like you could use a friend.”

At his low voice, her head perked up slightly, coming up above her paws hesitantly. The minutes stretched onward, as he kept up a stream of praise to her, and she inched her way closer. The gentle hesitance struck a core inside of Steve, and he smiled once she finally got close enough for him to pet softly. “Yeah, I know how you feel. A little lost in all this noise. How’d you like to come home with me?”

Her tail wagged as she licked at his fingers, and a full smile broke out on his face. “Yeah, you’re coming home with me beautiful. Maybe we can help each other.”

One short talk with a volunteer later, and Steve was walking out of the shelter with Jasmine walking behind him on a leash. He’d been told by one of the volunteers that he needs to get her a more permanent leash and collar, so their first stop was a nearby pet shop for the essentials.

If the essentials included half of their toys, (she gave him such sad eyes if he walked past ones she liked) the best organic dog food, a bed that used higher quality material than Steve’s own, three cute outfits, a handcrafted leather collar with matching leash, a bag she could use to ride with him on the subway, and a backpack type contraption for motorcycle rides complete with a helmet and goggles. The associate was nice enough to throw in food and water bowls in for free, along with scented poo bags for when she needs to do her business.

“She’s real cute, but make sure to get that collar and leash on her ASAP.” The college aged student suggested. “They’re safer for you and for her, and it should keep the cops off your back. It’s obvious she’s got some Pitt in her, so they’ll have prejudices.”

“Thanks for the tip. I’m not too worried about that, but while we’re talking about pet friendly places. Do you know of any good places I can take her to get some lunch?” He leaned down as he asked, and started putting on the collar, complete with the tags from the shelter on her so he wouldn’t risk trouble.

“Yeah, there’s a cat cafe and bookstore two blocks down. They welcome all furry friends so long as they’re polite to the cats and respectful of the books and other patrons. With how sweet your girl is I’m sure you won’t have any problems.” She smiled, and offered him her hand to shake. “My name is America, and don't hesitate to come back and ask any questions you need to. I’m here most days, either working or playing with the animals we have on loan from the shelter, and if I’m not here my girlfriend Kate usually is. She's got long black hair and way too much love of the color purple.”

“Thanks America. I’ll keep that in mind.” He smiled, aware now of the mark on her bared shoulder that looked a bit like a mandala that probably belonged between her and the Kate she mentioned.

~~

Bucky’s life did not go the way he expected after what the greater part of the online world called “the snappening.” He didn't end up going back to work at his engineering firm. It turns out they replace you after five years gone, and that his dreams and aerospace engineering degree were going to end up going to waste.

Most people's priorities changed, families were broken and built, careers taken to a complete other trajectory. Bucky was part of the latter, and would have thought that after a year back in the world the former might be at least plausible. New York was a large city, but at the end of the day it wasn't impossible to find someone if you looked.

Except he didn't know where to look, and after a few months he just…stopped. It seemed like whoever it was didn't want to be found, so he visited his family's old stomping grounds in Indiana and ended up with a sum of cash from sold property, and the city called to him, after a time.

Of course, he didn't go back alone. He found a kitten, offspring of two local stray cats that ended up abandoned near his parents home, and decided to foster him back to health. He ended up crowned Elliot, after a king in a book he had been reading from his parents collection in his downtime. The tiny gray fuzz ball ended up spoiled beyond all recognition, and once he was fully vaccinated he rode back to New York perched on Bucky’a shoulder like the ruler he was obviously destined to be.

Which is how he found himself the proud owner of a cozy bookshop/cat shelter in the heart of Brooklyn, with a small apartment up top that he habituated. He was even luckier that people were happy to visit his cats, and buy books from him while they strolled the aisles, occasionally asking him questions about the coffee or the cats, the most popular of which was not for sale, and had an almost permanent perch draped across Bucky’s shoulders.

The perch served to purposes, to keep his pesky personal cat from causing trouble alone upstairs while he worked around other cats, the second was to partially veil his iridescent mark. Between Elliot’s draping and his now shaggy hair, most people didn’t notice his marks, and he preferred it that way.

For now, he flipped the front sign to “Open to all furry friends and their humans” and mentally steeled himself for another day. He could make it through this, even if his other half hadn’t appeared for him like they had for his friends and family. He just needed Elliot and his books and his rescues.

He turned and didn't even bat an eye as he saw Nat in the back stealthily putting away the treats for the bakery part of the cafe. It had taken a lot of getting used to, having a former Avenger as his head baker, but she was damn good at her job, and she had been one of his first adopters when he started the place. Liho was happy, and he was lucky if he could get even a couple hours into the day without a barrage of photos from her.

“How many guests do you think we’ll get today Nat?” He called back as he kept wandering around and checking the various litter boxes and food and water bowls.

“Probably a decent amount, the shelter has good deals and you know the local shops always direct people here for food and cats whether they have luck at the shelter or not.” She called back while wiping down the counter.

Probably right. I’ll be manning the bookstore until 2 when Kate comes in. It’s America’s day at the pet shop so we’ll probably get extra business from her customers.”

“Yeah Yeah, you two bonded in the temp housing and now you’re a family. I get it!” He could hear Nat rolling her eyes as he set to cleaning out a couple of the litter boxes.

“Can’t help it that she's my local family!” Not like he’d ever find his marked so better to surround himself with people who could remind him that he's still lucky even without his soulmate around, and that these marks really are a blessing not a curse.

Maybe he’d get lucky someday…

~~

It was right around lunchtime when Steve and Jasmine finally made it to the shop. He could tell she was getting hot and tired by her panting, so the sign that welcomed the both of them in was more than welcome.

A small bell jingled above the door when he walked in, and he was surprised to see a head of red and blonde hair behind the cafe counter.

“Nat? What are you doing here?” She’d fallen off the grid a few months back. He’d assumed she was following an international lead, but it turns out she was just across the borough all this time.

“Working Rogers. Needed a change of pace. Now sit down. I’ll make your favorite and get some water for your new girlfriend.”

Which is how he ended up with an iced americano, Jasmine lapping up water and taking delicate bites from a food bowl with her new kibble in it, catching up with Nat over what happened in his therapy sessions, and with her new job here.

“I do have to say I’m glad the beard is back Rogers.” She had that smirk as she stirred her own mug of tea. “It’s a good look, and even better camouflage to make you unrecognizable for your soulmate. I’d almost think you’d given up.”

He knew an interrogation attempt when he heard it, but he knew better than to call her on it. “Honestly, I missed it, and my therapist said it’s good for me to have my own look separate from Captain America, especially with Sam as the one wielding the shield. So this is the look of Steve Rogers, architecture student and now dog owner.” He smiled as he leaned down to pet Jasmine. “Now tell me how you ended up working here.”

“What can I say? I like animals, and I needed a change of pace. Even being a superhero and super spy gets old after a bit,” she smirked and took a sip of her drink, “and the owner is a good guy, got me Liho actually. Here, let me show you some pictures.”

With that she took out her phone and he spent what he felt was an appropriate amount of time cooing over the admittedly adorable cat before agreeing to a future play date between her a Jasmine.

“Nat, you got any idea where the extra beans went?” A voice called from the back room. Masculine, which wasn't quite what Steve expected, but he schooled his expression as Nat stood up.

“Be right back. Got to help the boss remember where he put the beans.” She rolled her eyes, and Steve couldn't help but smile.

“Carry on, I'm not going anywhere until you introduce me to your new friend.” He raised his americano in a promise before leaning back and watching her go.

A cat decided to jump into his lap, a tabby with a missing leg whose collar was embroidered with the name Hermione. Jasmine looked up but quickly settled when Steve demonstrated that he could pet the cat and her at the same time.

Then a man came out of the back door, followed by Nat, and Steve was struck suddenly by how handsome he was. Not only was he clearly built underneath his work clothing, but there was just the faintest hint of an iridescent mark on his left side, one that looked similar. A mirror to his own.

He hardly noticed as the man set the beans down behind the counter and took a large gray cat from Nat and draped it around his neck, covering the tantalizing evidence of what could be his soulmate. He was already halfway up, twinging just the slightest bit as Hermione’s claws dug into his thighs as she jumped ship off his lap.

“James, this is the friend I was telling you about.” The words were distant in how own ears. “You should take a good look, the scruff is kinda like yours.” She winked and sauntered off behind the counter as the man, James, turned around,

His smile was blinding, brilliant, as he wale,d closer to Steve. “Don't listen to her, my name is Bucky Barnes. Nice to meet you-”

“Steve. It’s nice to meet you too. I just-I have a question and I’m sorry if it's rude.” He shook his head a little, and took a deep breath before looking up into stormy grey eyes. “Can I see your soulmark? I know it’s personal, but I think you’re my soulmate.”

He almost immediately regretted the words when he saw Bucky freeze up, but he waited. He would wait here forever if what he suspected was true. Let nobody ever say he wasn't a stubborn bastard.

Then, like a miracle, Bucky unfroze and moved first the cat, then his long, gorgeous hair, and pulled down his henley to bare his collarbone. It was a perfect match to his own, and he scrambled to show it, to prove to this man that he was here. Finally here.

In the corner of his vision, Steve saw Nat flip the open sign over on the door briefly, before he was pulled into a bone crushing hug.

“I can’t believe I finally found you, or you found me.” Bucky’s voice was barely above a whisper as Steve returned the hug. “I don't care you’re _here_.”

“Yeah, I’m here with you. Until the end of the line.” It was a phrase used by the Howlies back in the day, and it felt totally right to use here. “We’re going to get to know each other, and gods help anyone who tries to stop us.”

~~~

It was a surprise to nobody who knew either of them, that just one year later their bond was strong, and they were now happily living together above the shop; two men, one cat, one dog, and right downstairs a framed photo of them both in suits in front of the ver building, married and happy with dozens of cats watching from the windows and America, Sam, Nat as their witnesses.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to WitchyLurker for encouraging me and creating the beautiful art for this fic. This is my first completed work that's longer than 1000 words. Thank you to the mods for the ShrunkyClunk Big Bang for offering this opportunity. 
> 
> Now please enjoy this bonus gif of the boys and their soulmarks. I absolutely adore it. Also, let me know if you want to see more from the boys and their furbabies. I could definitely write more in this verse if there's interest.
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Bardic_Beauty)  
> Follow WitchyLurker on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Witchylurker)


End file.
